AoA typically refers to an angle between a source antenna and a group or array of multiple receiving antennas. Receiving devices can estimate AoA based on a radio frequency (RF) signal emitted by the source antenna. Existing designs and techniques for estimating AoA face various challenges such as backward compatibility issues and demands to reduce cost, footprint, and power consumption.